Valentines Day
by chibi neko-dono
Summary: Hinata decides she's going to ignore valentines day...but things don't turn out the way she thought they would...NXH


I finally wrote something! yay! Constructive criticism is encouraged, but keep in mind, this is my first story so please don't be too harsh...well, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Valentines Day

Hinata hated Valentines Day. Well…hate's a strong word for it, but she really did dread it. It never failed to depress her seeing all the giggling girls getting ready for dates, the guys buying chocolate or flowers for a special someone, _and the couples!_ Every where you looked there were couples! Where did they all come from?

Though what really got Hinata down was seeing Naruto…Naruto trying to get Sakura to go out with him. Every year it was the same…Naruto, completely oblivious to Hinata, would chase after Sakura who would ignore Naruto in her own pursuit of Sasuke's attention…while Hinata would be left alone to have her heart broken from afar.

However this year would be different. Hinata was determined not to get depressed or upset. She had decided that morning that she was going to completely ignore Valentines Day. She would spend the entire day training, which is where she is right now.

Training hard.

Avoiding Valentines Day.

Avoiding Naruto.

Avoiding her feelings.

And it seemed to be working. It had started out little. She'd forget for five minutes at a time, then ten, then thirty. Now she was concentrating so hard she couldn't possibly think about anything else.

That is why she was startled and made such a mouse-like squeak when a certain blond haired orange clad ninja called her name.

"Umm…hinata-chan…? Umm…hi…" Naruto said as he walked up to her.

_Naruto-kun? _Hinata thought. _What is he doing here?_

"I was …wondering…" Naruto started to ask. He was rubbing the back of his neck almost …_nervously? What could he want? And why is he asking me? _She noticed he was looking at his feet instead of her. _Could he possibly...?_ Her heart started pounding. _Maybe he's...I mean…it is Valentines Day…._

"…if…" Naruto's words seemed to be in slow motion compared to Hinata's racing mind. _Stupid Hinata! _ She chided herself. _You're just seeing what you want to see! I mean he loves Sakura not-Wait a second! Sakura! That's got to be it!_ She convinced herself forcing her mind to calm down some. _He's probably just looking for her…_

"…would you…" Naruto continued with a slight blush. _Now he'll say "tell me where Sakura is?" or maybe…"help me find Sakura?" oh that would be horrible…_Hinata thought._ I can't even bear to watch him chase after her much less help him. Valentines must be out to get me…_she braced herself.

"…go out with me today?" Naruto finally finished, pulling a lone blue rose out from behind his back and offering it to her.

Hinata was caught completely off guard. She just stood there, staring at him, her head completely blank, unable to process what just happened. Suddenly her mind was flooded with thoughts, as if to make up for the seconds of nothing.

_**WHAT?!**_

_Did he just ask what I think he asked?_

_What a gorgeous rose!_

_Am I dreaming? _

_Is that rose really for me? _

_Maybe I over exerted myself and now I'm seeing things…_

Hinata's silence caused Naruto to start to panic.

"I'm sorry…did you want a red one?" he asked a bit too quickly. "I know guys are normally supposed to give girls _red_ roses on valentine's day." he was speaking very fast now. "I just thought you'd like something different. You know, special. Or maybe I should've gotten chocolate too! I'm so horrible at this kind of stuff!"

Hinata was speechless, still trying to sort through her thoughts while attempting to comprehend what he was saying.

"Or maybe it's just me…" a very downcast Naruto said as he turned to leave.

Hinata finally snapped out of her shocked daze

"Yes!" she almost shouted, stepping towards him.

Naruto turned to look at her, an expression of surprise in his deep, blue eyes. "What?"

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun, I-I'd love to go out w-with you." she said, a slit blush on her cheeks. "A-and I think the blue rose is wonderful..." she said softly taking it from him.

Naruto couldn't keep from smiling. "Is ramen okay with you?"

"Y-yes. Ramen w-would be nice" she giggled.

"Then I'll pick you up at seven!" he said before walking away happily.

Hinata smiled as she watched him go. _Have I ever mentioned how much I love Valentines Day?_


End file.
